Who I love!
by Queen Of Anime and Manga
Summary: Hello Everyone Queen here, Today I'm writing a Gakuen Alice Fanfiction as my Winter Present to you all! Summary: Following where the manga ends but it is about Mikan deciding if she loves Ruka-Pyon or Natsume. Happy Holidays from Queen! Note might become a two-shot!


**Hello Everyone Queen here! **

**Guess what today i'm writing my first Gakuen Alice Fanfiction!**

**Summary/Details: Following where the manga ends but it is about Mikan deciding if she loves Ruka-Pyon or Natsume.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Note this is all in Mikan's P.o.v except at the end maybe)<strong>

I'm Mikan Sakura and I have a big problem! You must be wondering what my problem is well I will tell you I'm in love with two people. You must be wondering who these people are well they are Natsume and Ruka-Pyon. Well I guess I might as well tell my reasons why I love them.

_~1_

When I first saw Natsume I was memorized and though "Wow he really handsome"

When I first saw Ruka I thought "What a princely looking boy"

_~2_

My first impression of Natsume was pervert because he saw my undies and started calling me Polka Dots

When that happened Ruka didn't do anything to stop him

_~3_

Natsume was the first person to see, no steal a peak at my breast

Ruka just stood their and blushed

~4

Natsume stole my first teeth kiss

Ruka stole my first cheek kiss

_~5_

Natsume stole my first kiss on my lips and on the same day of my first tooth kiss

Ruka and I almost had to kiss on the lips on the school play i'm kinda glad it didn't happen

_~6_

Natsume received my first Alice stone not my main one

Ruka promised to give me his Alice stone I promised too but didn't have any idea of what it meant

_~7_

Natsume and I danced together on Christmas same day he stole my first kiss on lips and tooth kiss

Ruka and I danced a dance together on the last day of the Alice festival

_~8_

Natsume and I kissed no made out on Christmas a different one from last year

Ruka and I didn't meet because well I was locked up

_~9_

Natsume confessed and so did I then we kissed again on same Christmas where we made out

Ruka still wasn't there

_~9_

Natsume and I gave each other are Alice stones meaning he proposed so we became engaged on the same Christmas he confessed and we made out

Ruka learned the news but didn't want to give me up

_~10_

Natsume touched my breast a couple years later when I lost my memories of Alice academy then gave me my first Alice stone that I made helping me regain my memories

Ruka just stood there acting princely

_~Done comparing_

I feel after comparing all of those things that i know who I truly love now to go tell Natsume and Ruka-Pyon!

***Meeting with Natsume and Ruka! Mikan's P.o.v***

Natsume, Ruka I have something to tell you! Can you please close your eyes and open them if nothing happens to you within 30 seconds?

They closed their eyes so I walked over to Natsume whispered in his ear "I love you Natsume and I always will" then I gave him a passionate kiss! After a minute of kissing we opened are eyes and gasped for air!

***Ruka's Mini P.o.v***

I did as Mikan said and closed my eyes for 30 seconds. When I opened my eyes I was devastated I saw Mikan kissing Natsume. After another 30 seconds they opened their eyes while gasping for air*

***Natsume's Mini P.o.v***

I did as Mikan said and then i heard her say into my ear "I love you Natsume and I always will" then her lips smashed into my lips passionately I responded a couple seconds kissing back as passionately. Then after a minute we ended the kiss open our eyes while gasping for air.

***Back to Mikan's P.o.v***

Still gasping for air I said to Ruka "Sorry Ruka but I can't return your feelings because I truly love Natsume". I heard Ruka say "I'm a little sad but I understand". Then Natsume wraps his arms around my waist and says to me "I love you to Mikan" and then we kiss another passionate kiss while Ruka is crying a bit in the corner.

_The end!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well so what did you think?<strong>

**Was it alright?**

**Did you like it?**

**I hope you enjoyed this little Gakuen Alice One-Shot!**

**Don't Forget to Review if you Enjoyed!**

**This is my winter gift to all of you!**

**~Queen**

**-Beta- The Writer Of The FanFiction**


End file.
